Just A Dream
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: Sonic sees Amy with Jake and he is heartbroken what happens next? A bit of Drama.
1. Chapter 1

Just A Dream

I love running it is so fun it is my freedom. I have so many hidden secrets that I never told anyone. But I really deeply want to. I just can't for some reason. I want to tell my deepest secret I even tried once but failed. That secret is I Sonic The Hedgehog loves Amy Rose The Hedgehog.

Yup I'm speaking the truth now only if I could tell her. I REEEALLY want to I never even tried cause I chickened out but why? Why did I chicken out? Why can't I tell the girl who always says she loves me that I love her? She doesn't run after me anymore but I wish she would.

There was nothing to do so instead of running I took a small walk. I was walking and thinking of a song because I have a concert tonight hmmm. I couldn't think of one so I went home I took a shower then went into my room. I stared out my window looking into space thinking.

I was walking down Station Square relaxing. I lye underneath a palm tree on the beach and closed my eyes.

I heard some giggling so I opened my eyes and saw Amy…with another guy. My eyes widened in shock and when he kissed her cheek and said he loved her I was furious. No one says they love her except me cause they don't love her like I do.

But then Amy leaned in to him and whispered "I love you to." and kissed him straight on the lips. My eyes widen more and my heart aches in heartbreak…she had moved on. I couldn't take it I got up and ran as fast as I could to my house. I went into the corner by my bed and did something I never thought I would do.

I cried.

I cried and cried and cried my eyes out. 'This must have been how she felt when I never returned her feelings or when I went out with Sally, Mina and Fiona' I thought. That just made me cry more just thinking about how heartbroken she always is when I ran away from her broke my heart.

I lifted my head from my knees and looked around then saw a picture of me and Amy. I got up and picked it up and smiled at the thought of how happy we looked. But then I looked at myself in the picture and saw that I was frowning and trying to get her off of me. I then frowned and started crying even more Why did I do that why was I so STUPID?

I looked on TV and saw Amy and her new boyfriend. My heart broke and I fell to the floor passed out.

I opened my eyes what was that it wasn't a memory Amy NEVR went with another man…at least I hope not. I sighed and looked at a paper I picked it up it was the one about my concert. I don't know what to do for a song I put my head in my hands "I just don't know what to do for a song. I usually can make a song in a heart beat but now I can't why?".

Then my head snapped up and I smiled "I know what to do." I said in excitement I got a paper then wrote some stuff on it.

Later at night at 11:00

I was back stage rehearsing my song this was my best song yet I already love it. I kept on practicing it when Tails came in and said "Ok Sonic your on in five minutes." I can hardly contain my excitement Tails rolls his eyes then leaves.

I looked at myself in the mirror and said "I hope that you will be proud of me mom." Then I got in a pose so my legs were spread at least two feet away from each other, my feet were pointing right and my head was down and my left hand pulling my hat down by the handle thing on the hat.

The music starts and I smile a tiny bit so you could barely be able to see it. I smile a whole lot still in my pose as the curtains pull back and I hear the fans were cheering ,my eyes closed.

Everyone was cheering loudly that know that this performance will be good but they don't know hoe good. I made more songs than one cause that would be boring just to come for one song even if it is really good.

Then it got to the part where I had to sing so I stayed in my pose and then sung the part.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back?

No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

I look out to the crowd and get ready to sing the next part.

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.

Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.

I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.

Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.

Cuz I can still feel it in the air.

See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair

I smile so much that my face is starting to ache then I saw a pink figure in the crowd Amy?

My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.

She left me, I'm tied.

Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Who she come back?

No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream

I look into the crown and saw her Amy.

. When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.  
Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.  
And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I miss her when will I learn?

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.  
Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.  
Cuz I was wrong.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Who she come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

I looked at everyone and bowed when I was standing straight I was smiling so big. Then I saw her. Amy.

She was looking at me but then she scoffed and was leaving. But I grabbed her arm and said "Just for a minute at least." She looks at me sighs then nodded ok.

I took her tord the stage and said "Thank you everybody." Everybody applauded and I went on. "Alright so I just want to say that I made that song for one person, and one person only." I turn my body tord Amy and take her hand then lead her up by me. "I made this song for Amy Rose come on give her a HAND EVERYBODY!" I screamed.

Amy looked shocked then I did something I never thought that I would ever do. I kissed her.

She was completely shocked but then I stroked her cheek. She calmed and kissed back, our tongs exploring each others mouth.

I sighed in happiness and picked her up bridal style still kissing her. I broke the kiss and said to everyone "I know I have more songs but right now I need to spend some time with this AMAZING lady." Amy giggles.

I smile at her then speed her over to my house and I sat her on my lap and I on my bed. Amy giggled again and said "You know I'm happy an all but what about Jake my boyfriend?" I was heart broken she actually has a boyfriend. Seeing my reaction Amy laughed "I was only joking." I raise my eye brow then tackle her t the bed. "And it better stay that way".

She smiled and slowly licked my nose it made me shiver she giggled a bit man I love her laugh and giggle. I kiss her then smile and said "I have everything now" and after some passionate kissing we went to bed. I love this woman and I am planning on proposing one day I love her I wouldn't change anything now.

Authors comment:

Me:*sniff* that was *sniff* so beautiful

Shadow: Oyi yi yi

Me: what

Shadow: seriously

Me:*shrugs* I dunno

Sonic and Amy:*hugging and kissing*

Me: awwwwww so cute

Shadow: yeah right.. cute

Me: Have a heart Shadow *kisses Shadow* please RxR my next story please thank you bye LOVE YOUALL!


	2. Chapter 2

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god. How long has it been? Oh dear XD**

Well, I am **_HAPPY_** to inform you that I will be _**re-writing**_ **_this story_** in a very short time!

I apologize for leaving all of my stories on hold for so long. But, I am back and will be updating all of my stories in due time :)

Some will be being _re-written or updated_, however

It will be better when re-written. I promise, guys :)

I will see you guys soon! =D


End file.
